Spawn
thumb|left|400px|Spawn Spawn é um personagem de quadrinhos criado por Todd McFarlane em 1992. Spawn era o agente da CIA Al Simmons, que após ser morto numa armadilha armada por seu chefe vai para o inferno. Lá, ganha poderes após negociar com o demônio Malebolgia para se tornar um "filho do inferno". Spawn depois revolta-se contra os demônios e passa a enfrentar as criaturas sobrenaturais e da Máfia. Além da série de HQ que tem o mesmo nome do personagem, Spawn estrela um filme, uma série de desenho animado e vários jogos de video-game. Spawn se tornou uma franquia comercial formidável, gerando uma série animada de grande sucesso no canal HBO, um filme live-action, cards, etc... Além disso, McFarlane também fundou a McFarlane Productions, que fabrica todos os produtos relacionados ao herói, especialmente bonecos e esculturas, reconhecidos por seus grandes detalhamentos. Spawn contou também com participações de roteiristas famosos como Frank Miller (Sin City, 300 de Esparta), Alan Moore (V de Vingança, Watchmen), e Neil Gaiman (Sandman, Morte). Inicialmente, a arte da revista era feita pelo próprio McFarlane, que depois passou o lápis para Greg Capullo, passando a fazer apenas a arte-final. Anos depois, o traço ficou sob a responsabilidade de Angel Medina e Capullo passou a desenhar apenas as capas. Enredo Al Simmons era um soldado a serviço do governo norte-americano, que cumpria todo tipo de tarefas perigosas em território doméstico e no exterior. Seguindo ordens de seu superior Jason Wynn, Simmons era escalado principalmente para missões de execução. Tornou-se herói nacional ao salvar o presidente americano de um atentado. Entretanto, Al Simmons começou a se tornar um incômodo para Wynn a partir do momento que passou a questionar suas missões. Quando tais questionamentos se tornaram intoleráveis, Simmons foi traído e morto durante uma missão. Por seus crimes e sua vida de assassino executor, Simmons foi enviado ao inferno. No oitavo círculo fez um pacto com o demônio Malebolgia para voltar à Terra e poder ver sua esposa (Al era extremamente apaixonado por sua esposa, Wanda Blake). Todavia, o pacto incluía a obrigação de Al se tornar um Spawn, um soldado do inferno vestindo um traje simbionte à serviço do demônio, que Malebólgia costuma criar com intervalos de 50 anos (pois a criação de tais soldados consome seu poder) para liderar suas forças no Armagedon. Quando Spawn voltou a Terra, 5 anos haviam se passado e Wanda estava casada com o antigo melhor amigo de Al, Terry Fitzgerald. Confuso por sua nova e inesperada existência como Spawn (que incluía uma pele completamente queimada e feições irreconhecíveis), Al sofre ao ver Wanda com seu velho amigo. Pior ainda: ela tinha com este uma filha chamada Cyan, o que deixou Al ainda mais arrasado, pelo fato de ter sido estéril e portanto não poder ter dado uma filha à Wanda quando era vivo (posteriormente, Wanda teria gêmeos, em uma situação nada natural). Nesse meio tempo, passou a ser atormentado pelo Violador um demônio mandado para confundi-lo e colocá-lo no caminho do mal. thumb|left|O quadrinista Todd MacFarlaneA partir daí, Spawn passa a viver nos becos de Nova York, numa região conhecida por Cidade dos Ratos. Lá o herói faz amizade com os mendigos que vivem nos becos, entre eles Botas, apaixonado por filmes de faroeste e por suas botas achadas no lixo. Posteriormente, Botas revelar-se-ia um anjo chamado Bellazikkal. Outro amigo de Spawn foi Cagliostro, um velho sempre envolto de mistério e que sabia muitas coisas sobre o Céu, o Inferno, Malebólgia, etc. Durante muito tempo o passado de Cagliostro foi um mistério, porém seria revelado que Cagliostro é na verdade Caim, filho de Adão, assassino de seu irmão Abel. Por ter sido o primeiro assassino da história, Cagliostro tornou-se o primeiro Spawn, que ainda resiste graças a uma ínfima dose de Necroplasma que ainda lhe resta. E foi com a ajuda deste 'Spawn aposentado' que Simmons aprendeu a controlar seus poderes infernais, com os quais derrotou a Caçadora de Spawns Ângela pela primeira vez, quando a mesma invadiu os becos para matar Spawn antes que seus poderes se desenvolvessem mais. Ângela trairia o céu se uniria a Spawn posteriormente. frame|Angela por CapulloAlém de Ângela, Spawn enfretaria outros envidos do paraíso, como o Redentor, também conhecido como Anti-Spawn. O Redentor tem similaridades evidentes com a cria do Inferno, por exemplo : ambos são escolhidos entre humanos, recebem doses equivalentes de poder, e assumiram diversas formas durante as eras. O pior inimigo de Spawn foi provavelmente Mammon, um dos Esquecidos, uma tribo de anjos que não lutou por Deus e nem por Lúcifer quando este se rebelou no Paraíso. Mammon porém, resolveu se juntar ao inferno, onde iniciou uma escalada de poder gigantesca. Seus planos consisitiam em tomar o trono ... do Céu. Mammon descobriu que Deus não estava mais lá, e pretendia usurpar o trono do Criador e refazer o universo. Mammon então procurou adiantar um evento chamado... Armagedon Eventos recentes Depois de certo tempo (e muitas lutas), Spawn entra numa mega-saga chamada (adivinhe) Armagedon, que serviu, entre outras coisas, para redefinir alguns aspectos do universo do herói. Descobre-se aqui que Kate e Jake, os gêmeos de Wanda, eram na verdade Deus e Satã, transformados em bebês por sua 'mãe' (ambos são irmãos), uma entidade que criou este e outros universos, e os deu a seus filhos para que os moldassem. 'Ela' esperava que, cercados pelo amor de uma família, desistissem de sua luta infindável, que destruiria toda a humanidade. A 'mãe' já se apresentou para a humanidade com diversos aspectos, como: o Senhor dos Milagres, Que Ajudou Spawn em sua jornada; Kali, deusa da destruição; o Guardião do mundo verde; e como sua forma mais conhecida: Jesus Cristo. Então eventos apocalípticos começam a devastar a terra, como zumbis, rios de sangue, pragas,etc. No fim, foram liberados os Cavaleiros do Apocalipse, que causaram a morte de quase toda a raça humana. Viria também o Arrebatamento (quando o Céu forma seu exército, ascendendo as pessoas escolhidas para as suas fileiras). o Inferno usa então uma falha geológica e mata um número absurdo de pessoas para ser usado como reforço contra o Céu. A 'mãe', então, começa a guiar seu escolhido: Al Simmons. Quando Al se transformou no Spawn, 'ela' fundiu a ele as almas de todos que haviam morrido na terra naquele momento (isso explica porque o inferno teve sérias dificuldades em controlá-lo) para torná-lo capaz de impedir o Armagedon. Outra ajuda de Simmons foi Cyan, filha de Terry e Wanda, cujo destino esteve ligado ao Spawn desde seu nascimento (inclusive a garota sempre demonstrou uma 'percepção' quanto ao mundo sobrenatural, e sempre foi atormentada por demônios, como o Violador e Mammon). Quando Spawn enfrentou os 12 Discípulos no Jardim do Éden (Thiago, o número 12, guardava uma passagem para lá)que haviam sido mandados pelo Paraíso, foi Cyan que lhe disse para poupar Judas. Ele não havia traído Jesus (A 'mãe'), mas teria sido seu único cúmplice, pois entendeu que sem a morte sua mensagem não teria sentido. Judas mata o Spawn, pois como os outros discípulos pensava que ele era um inimigo de Cristo, sendo uma cria do inferno (aparentemente, nem mesmo todos os Servos do Céu e do inferno sabem da verdade, que Deus e Satã são irmãos e filhos da 'mãe'). A mãe dá ao Spawn o fruto da Árvore da vida, que não só o Ressucita como lhe dá os poderes de um Deus. Spawn então destrói os exércitos do Céu e do Inferno (selando seus portões, para que não interfiram mais na vida humana), isola Deus e Satã numa Terra 'falsa' e reconstrói a Terra tal qual ela era antes. Depois disso, Spawn renega os poderes de um deus em troca de voltar a vida, como uma pessoa comum. Então a 'mãe' revela para Al que, quando vivo, batia em Wanda quando muito estressado...Pedindo desculpas logo depois.Wanda queria ter filhos, mas Al dizia que o mundo precisava dele, então ela deixou de tomar as pílulas e acabou engravidando. Quando resolveu contar a Al, ele falou que um dia iria abandonar tudo por ela, porém o momento ainda não tinha chegado e com um golpe no ventre da mulher fez ela abortar. Com isso descobre-se também que Al não era estéril, isso teria sido um pretexto criado por sua mente para superar o trauma de ter matado o próprio filho. Depois de ter essas memórias restauradas, Al se lembra que havia aceitado o fardo de ser o Spawn não apenas para rever sua amada, mas também para se punir pela morte do próprio filho.Ele entende então que não pode voltar a ser Al Simmons de novo, ele tem de carregar o fardo do Spawn para sempre... Mas o mundo não é mais o mesmo. Apesar de Céu e Inferno terem sido trancados, coisas estranhas acontecem. sinais de possessão aparecem. Crimes macabros são cometidos. E o detetive Twich recorre a um velho conhecido... Chamado kymera o senhor das trevas que ganhou seus poderes escuros de um simbionte de outra dimensão.e ajuda spawn a derrotar seus novos inimigos.Quando o inferno se liberta Spawn e Kymera se unem novamente para matar o diabo e impedir sua vitória antecipando assim o "apocalipse".Depois disso surge um novo inimigo : Trevis um dos mais poderosos seres malignos do universo que domina a Terra durante o exílio de spawn e kymera. Eventos mais recentes Depois de Spawn passar por várias provações para ganhar sua rendição eterna e se livrar desta "maldição do Spawn" (depois dos eventos visto em "Armageddon", "New Flesh" e "Neo Noir" - todos publicados pela Pixel Media no Brasil), ele literalmente se mata (ver saga "EndGame", inédita no Brasil) - pois não sobrou mais nada para o que ele pudesse fazer. Acontece depois disto ao mesmo tempo que em um hospital, uma pessoa (que até o momento ninguém sabe quem ele é, o que estava fazendo todo este tempo lá, quem é sua família, etc) ... desperta de um coma profundo! Esta pessoa que acorda do coma é na verdade Jim Downing (ver estes acontecimentos em "New Beginnings", inédito no Brasil). Na verdade esta pessoa de nome Jim Downing já apareceu antes na história do Spawn. Foi na revista "Spawn #3" quando Simmons recém chegado do Inferno vai até a casa da Wanda revê-la. Quando ela abre a porta, Simmons está com uma aparência de um cara loiro e ele leva um choque ao descobrir que sua ex-esposa está com seu melhor (ex) amigo, Terry Fitzgerald. Alguma coisa aconteceu que quando Al Simmons se transformou neste "homem loiro", ele realmente conseguiu usar o corpo de uma pessoa que existia, ou seja, ele se transfigurou, no caso, em Jim Downing! Jim Downing então começa a buscar sobre o seu passado: quem foi o Spawn anterior, o que é a roupa (o simbionte do Spawn chamado de K7-Leetha), de onde vieram seus novos poderes de cura. O novo Spawn tem o poder da cura. A Igreja Católica vai atrás dele achando que é o Anti-Cristo. Na verdade, muitas pessoas vão atrás dele. O Palhaço foi uma das primeira a querer ficar do lado dele, como sempre. Ele diz à Jim que o Malebólgia está vivo e está doido atrás do novo Spawn, pois pela primeira vez, este não é uma cria do inferno, ou seja, ele (Malebólgia e o inferno) não tem controle sobre este novo Spawn. Jim está "vivo" usando uma roupa feita para "mortos". Nos arcos de histórias mais recentes da revista do Spawn, Malebólgia está usando o corpo do Aberração (The Freak) e está atrás da roupa (simbionte) do Spawn para ter poder absoluto. Parece que o Aberração sempre foi a "encarnação" do Malebólgia na Terra. Personagens do Inferno * Satan - '' '' * Mammon - '' '' * Violador (Violator) - Primeira Aparição: Spawn #2 - '' Inteiramente devotado ao seu chefe, Malebolgia, o trabalho deste maldito palhaço é transformar os Spawns em máquinas sanguinárias de matar. Sua estratégia tem sido forçar os Spawns a gastar suas energias ao máximo. Muitas vezes essa não é uma tarefa fácil. Tempos atrás, o palhaço andava descontente com seu trabalho, pois achava que estava na hora de ser promovido. Seu maior descontentamento era o fato de Malebolgia usar humanos (os Spawns) como Generais, e não demônios, como ele. O Violador é um dos cinco Irmãos Flebíacos (que aparecem na minisérie Violador), e uma de suas maiores características é seu apetite descontrolado por corações humanos. Na fase clássica de Spawn sua forma humana era um palhaço de cara azul, gordo e baixinho, mas foi transformado num magricela igualmente desprezível depois da saga Armagedon (evento que reformulou a série, teve início na edição comemorativa 150 e terminou na edição 164).'' * Malebolgia - '' '' * Phlegethonyarre - '' '' * Billy Kincaid - '' '' * Thamuz - '' '' * Hellspawn - '' '' Personagens do Paraíso * Deus (God) - '' '' * Ângela (Angela) - Primeira Aparição: Spawn #9 - Ela realmente não pode ser impedida quando um novo Spawn surge na Terra, acredite. Arrogante, obcecada, mortal e acima de tudo traiçoeira; sua maior ambição é conseguir o emblema dos Spawns para pôr em sua coleção de troféus. De todos os anjos caçadores freelancers, acredito que ela seja uma das que mais têm troféus. Recentemente ela escreveu um manual para caçadores inexperientes, com todos os hábitos dos Spawns, habilidades, características, armas e recomendações. Ela é uma das mais experientes caçadoras que existem, sabe tudo sobre demônios e não aceita a derrota, sendo capaz de usar os truques mais sujos para matá-los a sangue-frio. Geralmente, eles mal têm tempo de pensar no que aconteceu. A algum tempo atrás, uns 800 anos para ser mais exata, Ângela derrotou um Spawn da era medieval. De acordo com ela, foi tudo muito simples. Ela atraiu o Spawn para uma caverna com algumas histórias (ou seja, mentiras) e acabou com ele, já encurralado, terminando com um golpe de sua lança. Para caçar esse último Spawn ela veio ao meu escritório (e eu aproveitei e esfreguei a minha promoção na cara dela) e apresentou uma licença de caça, como é requisitado, mas eu não permiti que ela usasse tocaias desse tipo. Queria que fosse rápido e limpo. E foi... Ela atacou com tudo, de frente, limpo, cara-a-cara. A batalha foi rápida; não demorou para que Ângela acertasse o Spawn com sua lança. Mas ele conseguiu escapar para dentro de sua capa antes que a lança o perfurasse. Quando Ângela foi verificar, foi puxada para dentro também e teve que fugir para não ser estrrangulada. Fugiu e abandonou a lança por ali. Depois ficou dizendo que a lança havia se perdido quando voltou. Essa não foi uma desculpa convincente e acabou sendo presa por traição. Foi a minha oportunidade para acabar com ela de vez. Bastaria mentir no julgamento para ela apodrecer numa prisão. Eu só não contava com a possibilidade de o próprio Spawn ir ajudá-la. No final, eu é que acabei perdendo minha posição no Elíseo e fui punida com o cargo de Diretora de Assuntos Terrenos. Ângela percebeu que o Elíseo não era mais seguro para ela e se demitiu, junto com suas amigas Kuan Yin e Anahita. Agora ela é uma freelancer nômade, pegando empregos onde houver oportunidades. Mas eu ainda vou destruí-la... * Zera - '' '' * The Disciple - '' '' * Redentor (The Redeemer) Kiko - Garoto que desejava ir para os Céus Personagens da Terra * Sam and Twitch - Os detetives Sam e Twitch aperecem logo na primeira revista da série investigando asassinatos que envolvem Spawn, o Violador e outras criaturas infernais. Ao verem um assassino em série de criancinhas (Billy Kincaid) ser solto e considerado curado pelas as autoridades, Sam e Twitch se vêem de mãos atadas e sentem por não poderem fazer nada com a lei contra ele. Billy, ao sair da prisão, se fantasia de sorveteiro, sequestra e mata uma menina. Spawn toma conhecimento do ocorrido e o mata, deixando o corpo no armário dos agentes. Após isso eles são encarregados de prender Spawn mas ao ficarem cara-a-cara com ele, tornam-se aliados. * Wanda Blake - Ex-Mulher de Al Simmons. * Terry Fitzgerald - Antigo melhor amigo de Al Simmons e atual marido de Wanda. * Capela (Chapel) - '' amigo de al simons e seu primeiro suposto assassino '' * Jason Wynn - '' '' * Jessica Priest - '' '' * Chacina (Over-Kill) - '' Androide construido pela mafia para destruir Spawn '' *"""Kymera""" (lord of shadows)ser humano que entra em um portal de outra dimensão e encontra um simbionte no templo dos lordes sombrios que o "possue" lhe dando poderes da escuridão como energia negra,supressão da alma,transformação,aprisionar as pessoas no seus piores pesdelos,disaparecer nas trevas e semi-indestrutilidade. Outros Personagens * Cogliostro - '' '' Caim, o primeiro assassino. É chamado também por vários outros nomes como Malcus, Merlin e Fausto (Spawn #120) * Nyx - '' '' Bruxa Wiccan que ajuda Al Simons a se re-unir ao Spawn, na história Despertar de um Sonho Spawn #125 e Estrada para a Salvação Spawn #121 * Homem dos Milagres (Man of Miracles) - '' '' * A Legião (The Legion) - '' '' Quadrinhos Spawn - O Empalador Minisérie em 3 partes que mostra um Spawn diferente de Al Simmons; este viveu na idade média, mas está vivo na época atual e procura pela reencarnação de sua amada. Esta história é cheia de referências ao Drácula, de Bram Stoker. Spawn - Violador Minissérie em 3 edições lançada em 1997 Após ser punido por Malebolgia por ter falhado com Spawn, o Violador foi preso na Terra em sua forma humana, não podendo mais assumir sua forma original de demônio. E, como ele causou a morte de grandes mafiosos, começa a ser caçado pelo mafioso Antônio Twistelli (vulgo Tony Twist "O Drácula"), que contrata o assassino chamado Punidor (Admonisher, no Original) para matá-lo. Só que seus problemas não terminam por aí, seus irmãos infernais, Os Irmão Flebíacos: Vacilador, Vaporizador, Vindicador e Vandalizador, querem matá-lo por desonrar o nome da família. Enquanto seus irmãos enfrentam o Punidor, Violador busca a ajuda de Spawn, que lhe traz a propósta de receber os poderes de Spawn em troca de destruir os seus irmãos, e depois devolvê-los. Spawn lhe cede seus poderes, e ele vai atrás de seus irmãos derrotando Vandalizador, e disfarçando um capanga de Twist como ele, enganando seus irmãos que achando ter lhe capturado voltam para o inferno. Spawn - Series spawn ja lutou contra batman tiveram que salvar a terra Spawn - Curse Of Spawn o inferno esta mais poderoso melobogia e o exercito esta imbativel e so um heroi pode vencer tudo Spawn Ângela A bela mortífera de 100 mil anos de idade. Ângela é uma caçadora, um dos poucos anjos que tem a permissão de caçar Spawn. Jogos * Spawn (Super NES) * Spawn - The Eternal (PlayStation) * Spawn - In the Demon's Hand (Sega Dreamcast) * Spawn - Armageddon (PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox) Spawn também aparece na versão de Xbox de Soul Calibur II. Ligações Externas * Spawn Wiki * Site oficial * Spawn, O Soldado do Inferno – Mito e religiosidade nos Quadrinhos * Spawn Alley Categoria:Image Comics Categoria:Quadrinhos Categoria:Espécies Inteligentes Imaginárias